Why is it hard to say I love you ?
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: When Bluebell wants to confess, tragedies occur. 15 Year Old!Fuuta x 15 Year Old!Bluebell. AU!


**Okay, so the crack _WILL_ prevail as this fanfic will be written. Uh-huh, I'll pwn chu with this fanfic :D**

**Title:** Why is it hard to say "I love you" ?

**Age Ranting:** T just in case.

**Categories:** Romance/Tragedy.

**Pairing:** Fuuta/Bluebell.

**Warning:** AU! Character Death.

**Summery:** When Bluebell wants to confess, tragedies occur. 15 Year Old!Fuuta x 15 Year Old!Bluebell. AU!

*_*_*_*_*

Bluebell, a girl with wide blue eyes. A girl in love with one person in her school. Too bad that person doesnt notice her. But her determenation is just unstopable. She thinks she's the same as Fuuta. She thinks she's as smart as him. She thinks she's as cute as him. She thinks she's him. But as a female.

Oh she was wrong. Her sempais could only think the oppisite. Kikyo for example, thinks Fuuta is a mere brat where girls fangirl over him. Torikabuto thinks the same as Kikyo. Zakuro doesnt care and Daisy thinks he's cute, but he's not gay.

Bluebell didnt care for her sempais, she was ready to change herself for him to notice.

First step, change her looks.

One day at school, she shows up with her school a bit lifted, nearly showing her panties. And her hair is layed down on her shoulders. She tried her best to catch his attention. But instead, she caught others' attention. Okay, first step equels a failure.

Second step...nothing. Zlech. Zero. _SNAP!_

Okay, she wont give up now. She'll get the courage and tell him directly about it. _DIRECTLY_. Face to face.

He was outside, standing under a cherry blossom tree. He looked very beautiful near the tree. But nothing could math his beauty.

Bluebell moved her little body and tapped his shoulder. Fuuta turned around to lock his brown eyes with her blue ones.

"Ah, Bluebell-Chan."

Bluebell blushed. He called her by her first name. Oh, this isnt going well.

She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Nothing.

Good thing Kikyo was there, so, he rushed and picked her up.

"Bluebell just wanted your math book, Fuuta-Kouhai." Kikyo said.

Fuuta blinked a bit, and then smiled and searched for his book in his back that was dangeling from his side. He gave it to Bluebell who took it with a blush.

After Kikyo and Bluebell left Fuuta, all she could do was puff her cheeks and think about it. Kikyo looked at her.

"Look, I'm not a fan of all this romance stuff, but you have his book...you could write him a confession." Kikyo said, kidding.

"....KIKYO-SEMPAI, YOU'RE A GENIUSE!!" Bluebell shaked her strong sempai and ran away.

"Bluebell..it's...a..stupid idea...that was..." Kikyo sighed "I wonder how will this girl tell her stupid feelings to that boy."

-

-

-

Once Bluebell reached her house, she rushed over to her room to start writing the confession. Until, her phone rang.

The person calling was...

"Kikyo-Sempai?" Bluebell answered the phone.

"Dont waste the boy's pages or you'll lose intrest, bye." That's what Kikyo said, all of it.

Bluebell stared at the phone with a _what-the-hell_ look.

"..okay?"

She started writing on a seperate piece of paper. After an hour of nothing, she got out her best by writing:

_Dear Fuuta,_

_I have brown eyes and bright blue hair, can you geuss who am I?_

_I'll give you a kiss in reward_

-

-

-

"Yours Truly, your admirer?" Kikyo looked at Bluebell with an _are-you-seriouse_ look. "Are you seriouse?"

"WHAAAT? it's okay with, he can geuss it easily!" Bluebell puffed her cheeks.

Kikyo shrugged and threw the paper at her "Well, that's your choice, have fun with it." Now, he left.

Bluebell held the paper tight, placed it in the middle of his math book, and went to him. He was sitting beside the window, talking with a girl. She was I-pin, a chinese girl from a class next door. Okay, now she's feeling jelouse. She waited until I-pin left and went to his place.

"Here, thank you so much for the book..." She blushed and handed him the book. He smiled and took it. Oh, the paper fell and he didnt notice it. Bluebell quickly bent down and gave it to him. "HERE...something...from me..."

Fuuta smiled and took that as well.

_**ALERT**_

He opened the paper and read it. Bluebell threw herself on him and accidently...

Bluebell's lips...

on...

Fuuta's lips...

They were just staring at eachothers eyes. Fuuta smiled and closed them, pulling her closer.

She blushed, and decided to kiss back. What els can she do?

Everybody in the class were silent in the beggining, and then they began cheering and shouting somethings.

They both pulled away, Fuuta smiled at her while she blushed.

"So, that's what you were trying to say, Bluebell-Chan."

She blushed harder and opened her mouth "I-"

"OKAY, class!!" Holy shit, it was the teacher. "I think our romance stuff should'nt be here." She glared at the too students.

Bluebell stood up and went to her seat. She winked at Fuuta who blushed.

-

-

-

After class, Fuuta asked her out.

_Finally_, she thought.

"I'll meet you up in the train station, be sure to be there at 7 P.M, Bluebell-Chan."

She nodded while he smiled and walked away.

"KIKYOOO~" Bluebell squeeled at her Sempai who smiled at her.

"So, everything is okay with him?" Kikyo asked and Bluebell nodded...alot.

"Kikyo, what should I wear? I have this cute dress with flu-"

"Whao, whao, little lady..I dont care what would you wear...just..go and have fun." He said, silencing her.

Bluebell smiled sweetly and nodded. She walked away as Kikyo looked at her.

"Have fun..and be careful..take care of yourself, Bluebell."

-

-

-

Bluebell enjoyed every moment while she chose what to wear. It was a bit hard, but, the conclusion was a short blue skirt and a white parka. She let her hair down as usual. And she didnt need any make up, she wanted Fuuta to see her for who she was without any cosmatics.

She got out in the streets and waited at the bus stop. He might show up at any moment.

Oh here he is, on the other side of the street. She waved at him while he smiled and waved back.

Fuuta began to walk in past the street, hoping he'd reach her.

He didnt notice that there's a truck coming his way...only...she noticed.

"Fuuta-Kun, look out!"

All the things that Fuuta knew was that he was pushed and a loud _screech_ was heard.

"Oh my god, it's an accident."

Fuuta looked behinde him, he saw a croud of people circeling around something.

"She saved that boy."

"Kid, are you alright?"

People were gathering on him, but her didnt pay much attention. All he could think of was...

"Bluebell-Chan!!"

Fuuta hurried to his love's side. And he wished he didnt.

There she was, lying on the floor. Dying.

"Bluebell...BLUEBELL, you cant die!"

Bluebell looked at her love. He was there for her. She wished she could say his name, but, she couldnt. Right now she isnt able to say or anything. Because her body was fully broken. Blood was streaming down from every wound while tears cascaded.

"Bluebell, say something, you can do it, just say something."

_Something...I wanted to say a long time ago.._

_To Kikyo..._

_To Zakuro..._

_To Daisy..._

_I'll miss all of you..._

_And Fuuta..._

_I'll love you..._

_I..._

_Love you._

"I love you..."

That sentence was the only thing that escaped Bluebell's lips.

Along with her last breath.

-

-

-

**Okay, I got lazy in the end.**

**But I hope you like it ;3**

**Reviews~?**


End file.
